Today is the day
by Buddhahead
Summary: Based on the fan-game Bluebird's Illusion, after Veggie!Ed ending.Slight royxed. COMPLETE!
1. Automatic

Beware my bad english and review of you want me to continue...

I totally own FMA xD

* * *

Chapter 1: Automatic

He sat in that chair.

Nothing special in that. He always sat in that chair.

Sometimes from morning to evening, he would be in that chair. His blond hair falling over his shoulders and golden eyes staring into space.

He looked almost dead, like a corpse, barely breathing in and out.

'_No longer living, just a shell of a dream'_

"Is this really okay?" asked young man with short yellow hair.

Roy Mustang awaked from his thoughts and looked at him. "Yes, Alphonse. Just go now. You said you haven't seen Winry and Mrs. Rockbell for long time… "

"I haven't but…" Alphonse turned his to his older brother, who was sitting in a chair without care of the world. Roy understood his feelings. Edward had gone into a permanent coma after restoring Al's body, and could no longer take care of himself, Al had taken him to Resembool and built a house were he could look after him. They hadn't spent a day apart since then.

"Trust me." Roy said. "I take good care of him."

Al smiled faintly and opened the front door. "Bye Ed…" he whispered, but his brother didn't answer nor even turned his head. With a sad look on his face, Al shut the door and left.

Sure, he trusted Colonel, he was adult and cared about Edward, but he couldn't help worrying that sometinhg could go wrong…

When the door shut, Ed let out a slight moan. It didn't surprise Roy much, Ed sometimes reacted like that to voices around him. First he had been all dull and emotionless, now he had learned more expressions. Sometimes he would even smile.

"So, Ed, what would you like to do? Your brother will be gone today."

No response. Blonds eyes stared away from him, to the other side of the room. Roy sighed.

"Are you even listening?"

Blonde raised his head a little bit, like concentrating on something.

"I really want you to get better…"

"Aaaa…"

Ed let out an awkward sound, like trying to say something, and stretched out his hand, reaching for something Roy couldn't see. "What is it?" He asked. It might as well be nothing. Ed did many things without any reason, but Alphonse wanted to believe he knew what he was doing…

Roy glanced at the same direction as Edward. There was only a tall wardrobe across the room. "There's nothing…" Blonde one turned his head to Roy, with anxious look on his face.

"Ookay, is there something inside that?" He walked to the closet and opened it.

It was all dirty and dusty inside, with all kinds of rummage, which was weird, because Al was really tidy person.

"Someone forgot to clean this.." Then he noticed something. A photograph.

Roy's heart sank a little when he looked at the picture. It showed kindly smiling Alphonse and Edward, who had really big grin on his face. That's how he used to be. And how cute he was when he got angry when someone called him short…

Stop, Roy told himself. It hurts to remember.

Ed had become lifeless again, he just stared at Roy with blank face.

"Wonder if you wanted to see this…"

Then he saw it. In the corner of the closet. A pile of blue clothes. Roy took them up to take a closer look and gasped. It was Ed's old military uniform.

The same one he wore when…

That happened…

Al had probably washed it, because all the blood stains were gone and holes sewed up.

Black haired man walked back to the chair.

"Is this what you wanted?" he asked and tossed the clothes to Ed.

At first the blonde didn't react, but the he started stroking the clothes and gave out something that sounded like a giggle. Roy looked at his face and saw a hint of smile. It wasn't that kind of forced smile he sometimes made without reason. He looked truly happy.

"You are weird, Fullmetal, I thought you hated that suit. It brought only harm to you." But, Roy thought sadly, maybe he just thinks he's smoothing a cat…

"Well, it's beautiful day outside, so how about if the two of us go take a walk?" He asked, but Ed didn't answer. "I know your brother is very careful about your health, but it's summer and if I find you some warm clothes, you won't catch cold or anything…" Roy rose and took the uniform from Ed.

Edward let out a yelp, like a little kid.

"What?" Roy asked rising one of his eyebrows.

" Do you want me to…"

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. I imagine

Chapter 2: I imagine

_I can't see_

_I can't speak_

_I don't want to hear_

_Trusting you blindly_

_Will you wait until all the sorrow is gone?_

_Completely broken inside_

_Do you know how it's like_

_to be lost into your own mind?_

_Happy ending never suited us_

_maybe we can create new memories,_

_never looking back_

_Maybe wind will blow through my rusty soul again_

"Heh.." Colonel Roy Mustang laughed. And that didn't happen too often nowadays.

"I must say you look quite handsome."

He watched Edward, who had his blue uniform jacket on. "Hope many people won't notice, because this looks kinda weird.."

But Ed seemed quite happy with his clothes, plus the jacket would keep him warm. Roy lifted him up and placed into a wheelchair. Ed could walk a little sometimes, but across the room supported by Alphonse wasn't really a marathon, so it was easier to push him around.

Sun shined outside and it was really lovely summer day. Birds were singing sky was pure blue. Roy stopped for a moment to feel a kind southern wind breezing through his hair. He looked at Ed sadly. Blondes eyes just looked, while wind messed up his hair. He didn't seem to care about it. Or anything else…

"Do you hear the birds?"

"…"

"Isn't the sky pretty?"

"…"

Roy asked these questions over and over again, but Ed seemed more lifeless than usually. Roy even checked was he really breathing, when when he saw his chest moving up and down a little bit, he calmed down.

"I wonder if you and Al could visit me in central sometime? Riza and others would be glad too. You haven't been there since…"

'_Since you became like this'_

"I- it's been almost a year right? A year from that accident…"

Maybe Ed saw a bird or something in the sky, leaned forward and almost fell over. Luckily Roy caught him in time. "Whoa there. Don't hurt yourself. Your brother would never forgive me." But Edward wasn't listening, he stared right through Roy. He felt really stupid, talking by himself all the time and felt tears in his eyes.

"I.." Roy started, even if knew Edward didn't hear him. " I know I couldn't protect you back then, I won't look to the past." He rose and started pushing the wheelchair again. "I will save what's left, and protect you."

The path continued to a hill, where on could see the whole Resembool. Roy stopped to the top of the hill, where they could see the view, and sat down to grass.

"Well this is something." He smiled and let his eyes rest st the view. Eds head sank down, like he was sleeping. Roy sighed.

"You aren't even trying, are you?" Sohow he was getting angery to Ed, who, despite of all their efforts to get him better, didn't seem to care about the pain he had cost to others.

"Don't you care about the grief and agony Al feels?! He has to live in that bloody cottage of yours, taking care of you everyday! He doesn't have anyone to talk to or anyone to go out with or do anything like others of his age! "

Deep inside Roy knew he wasn't really mad to Ed. He was mad to himself. Mad because he couldn't make Ed any better.

"Don't you care about my feelings?!" he yelled, and stood up so quickly, he accidentally bumped against Edward…

TUNE IN FOR THE LAST CHAPTER which comes when… I feel like it (or get enough reviews…)


	3. I believe

´Hey! Wow... I'd like to thank you all from reviews and faves.. This is my first fic and Veggie!Ed stories are not very popular, so I'm amazed if I'll get like 10 rewievs xD. Next I'll write some Rozen Maiden or Pride!Edo...

Mine english is a sock --- My english sucks

* * *

Chapter 3: I believe 

It happened so fast Roy Mustang didn't have any time to react. To stop it from happening. He could just watch.

Edward fell off from his chair, crashed to the ground and started rolling down the hillside until he striked against a large rock.

If that would have happened to former Ed, Roy would have probably just sat there, laughing his ass off…But now it was different.

It was dead silent as Roy stood up. All kinds of thoughts running through his head. Ed didn't move. His face was covered with his blonde hair, which was full of pieces of grass. There was no blood, but he didn't look very alive either.

'_Is he dead?' _

Roy didn't know how long he stood there, watching lifeless figure against the rock.

Finally, he's legs started moving, and he ran and stumbled down the hill.

"EDWARD!" he shouted and took his head into his hands. Blondes face was as lifeless as always and eyes stared into distance. Roy put his hand on Ed's chest and suddenly felt relieved.

There. He could feel a heartbeat.

"Y- you scared me you know… " He hugged Edward and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled, looking at Edward's face. His expression was still blank, but his lips were moving. "Are you saying something?" He lifted Ed's face close to his ear.

"mm..m…"

It was just some unidentified mutter. But Ed tried to talk very rarely, if at all.

"R…oy…"

Roy felt his heartbeat fastening.

"Do you recognise me!? Ed! Can hear me?!" But Ed had gone into his corpse mode again, only his rising and sinking chest as he breathed, separated him from death.

Roy carried Ed back to the wheelchair and watched at the darkening sky. "It might rain soon, and Alphonse said he will be back for dinner, so let's hurry up."

But when he was about to start moving, he noticed that Ed's arm was bleeding.

"Oh god, you did hurt yourself."

He looked at the wound. It was only a stratch, probably from some sharp stone or branch.

"There you go freaking me out again." He said and tied Ed's arm with a handkerchief he found from his pocket.

And he could swear there was a hint of smile on the blonde ones face.

When they finally arrived home, Roy was just about to open the door, when Alphonse rushed out.

He seemed angry, but delighted to see that they were fine. Roy noticed that his face was a bit red and it looked like he had been crying. In his hand was the photo Roy had found earlier.

That's when realized that of course Al had found out that he had looked into closet, and how frightened he must have been to find only an empty house. He should have even left a note or something.

"Sorry about making you worry, Al, we've been out for a little walk that's all…" But Alphonse hurried past him to Ed and lifted him up.

"I can do that…"

"No need." Al answered bluntly and carried Ede inside, placing him back to his chair.

_The same chair he always sat, as nothing had happened._

"Are you staying for dinner?" Al said, noticing the blood stained tissue on Edward's hand. Suspiciously he opened it and saw the cut. "It was a branch…of a tree…" Roy tried to explain. He didn't dare to tell that he himself had caused Ed's falling. Alphonse looked straight into his eyes. It was like he could see past Roy's lies and knew what had happened.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll manage to catch the evening train to Central if I hurry.."

Roy turned to the door. Al smiled apologetically, like regretting his behaviour.

"Okay….See you…sometime…"

Roy shut the door and started walking, but turned around. "Sorry, Fullmetal, today wasn't the day…" He watched through the window, as Al fed Edward with a spoon, talked to him and showed the picture to him…

He started walking a again.

"But someday I'll be able to protect you because… "

Wind took the rest of his words, wiped of the tear that escaped from his eyes.

'_Because you once said you loved me.'_

END


End file.
